In instant-messaging applications, users may communicate with each other by exchanging instant messages. An individual user may have a buddy list that includes the names of other users, known as “buddies,” with whom the user may communicate regularly. The user may send instant messages to any of the buddies, as well as other users not included in the buddy list, that are logged on to their respective computing stations. Any one of these buddies may store electronic content that can be shared with other users. For example, a buddy may store an “away” message that can be provided as an auto-response to other users to indicate that the buddy is presently away from his or her computing station or is otherwise unavailable to send and receive instant messages.
Away messages can serve several purposes. Many people use them to let others, such as their buddies, know exactly where they are. Others use away messages to provide creative expression, such as by publishing the lyrics of the song they just wrote or a funny quote they just heard in a movie. Recent studies have shown that individuals of certain age groups (such as college-aged adults) not only invest a fair amount of time creating multiple away messages per day, but they also spend a great deal of time reading the away messages of their buddies.
A very common use of away messages is to post your current location or activity so that buddies can easily keep track of where you are and be informed enough to join in your activity if they are up to it. Users often trust this service as a place to keep their personal information, such as contact information, so their friends can get in touch with them at any time. They use it to share information such as links to pictures, web logs (blogs), funny articles, declarations of love to a boyfriend/girlfriend, a countdown until the day they graduate, and other things of value. It is a quick way to provide a glimpse into the user's life and, in most cases, it also may provide a way to get more information about the user if a buddy wants to spend the time to do so.